


iLikeYou (I think)

by Wicked_Sonniku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Hunk is just too sweet, ICarly AU, Keith is Sam, Keith is emo, Keith is korean, Lance is Carly, Like a lot of Spanish, M/M, Pidge is Freddie, Pidge is Italiano, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is Lance's legal guardian, Shiro is Spencer, Teen Angst, You guys get to vote on who the rest of the characters will be, and I mean a tiny bit, and a lot of teen angst, awkward first kisses, but he and Keith are close too, friends to boyfriends, lance speaks a lot of spanish, pidge is sarcastic, teensy bit of Shallura in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Sonniku/pseuds/Wicked_Sonniku
Summary: Play Truth or Dare with the viewers, Pidge said. It'll be a nice change of pace, Pidge said.Yeah, right.It's not a big deal, Pidge said. Just a little peck, she said. Keith's your best friend. It's not a big deal.And it shouldn't have been. But now he couldn't even look at his friend without feeling those pale, soft lips on his. And he couldn't exactly film their webshow of over a year, with thousands of fans worldwide...... without having to look at Keith.So yeah, it wasn't a big deal, Pidge.





	iLikeYou (I think)

**Author's Note:**

> so....the ICarly AU no one asked for, but I feel like we needed. I'll try to do it justice!

"Online in 5....4...3...2...1....Go." 

"Ola, amigos! Welcome back to iRobot! We're gonna be doing something a little...different today." 

 

Lance loved being in front of the camera. It thrilled him to see the live view count of their show climb steadily, and the live chat, displayed on Pidge's lime green laptop, pop online with giddy "hello"s from their viewers, one from almost every country, as he threw smile after glittering smile in Pidge's direction, waving enthusiastically and watching her balance said camera, which was almost bigger than her, on a slim shoulder. Small as she was, it was impressive she managed to do that almost every single day without fail. The girl had some freaky hidden strength behind those glasses. Lance had used to tease her about it sometimes, call her an ant (every science teacher he'd ever had loved to crow about how ants could carry however many times their weight. Like they much cared how much ants could _lift_ ). But for now, he was more focused on the camera, and how it was focused on him.

He'd always enjoyed being the center of attention, from back to the time when he toddled around his mother's ankles in the kitchen, a tiny little thing not quite out of diapers, even, but doing all he could-tugging at her dress, drumming on the floor, hugging her legs, playing with pots and pans-to get her to look down on him, grace him with that smile, glowing warm with affection, murmuring words laced with love- _pequeno, my little pequeno, mi corazon._ It was the main reason he got into dancing. It was something he was good at, and enjoyed, sure, but mostly it was the joy that came from being....admired....while he danced. The feeling of inspiring joy and awe in whoever happened to be watching him dance. He loved to have others...see him. It wasn't much of a surprise to any who knew him that he had ended up one of the stars of his own web show.

And although that same show had been running for over a year now, had thousands of fans worldwide, and had earned the three teens far much more fame than they had originally bargained for, the same could not be said for Keith, his best friend of almost ten years.

It would always be one of the biggest mysteries to Lance, why he was best friends with someone who couldn't be more different from him.

From the time they'd met in about fourth grade, Keith was just more.....withdrawn from the other kids. He reminded Lance of an old children's story his mother used to tell him, as he snuggled up beside his twin sister, Lucia, the chirping of crickets and her soft voice lulling him gently off to sleep. Ferdinand. The quiet little bull who just preferred to sit on his own, and smell the flowers. His friend was a bit more aggressive than the sweet animal in the story sometimes, sure, but he certainly didn't mind being left by himself, silently finger-drawing his name clumsily into the dirt of the playground. Making little castles out of pebbles and wood chips. Blankly staring and sometimes glaring at the kids who came his way. It became news very quickly that the boy just wasn't interested in making friends, and almost seemed like he disliked it.

The other children used to pass around whispers of Keith being "slow", or "crazy", but to Lance he was....intriguing. Something about this small, isolated little boy had interested him. He'd tried to talk to him, had been glared and shooed away. But far from scaring him off, like Keith intended, it had only doubled his efforts to get close to him. Lance was never one to give up, after all. He either did something or died trying.

Eventually, Keith had given in, the two had warmed to each other rather quickly, and the rest was soon history. But he'd never really changed. 

Now, he black-haired teen lingered behind Lance, cruising past the camera lens with the same dinky, little wave he started with every time, shoving at his black bangs-fruitlessly, they never stayed out of his eyes, anyway-with a small grin. 

"Hey, guys."

Keith wasn't  _shy,_ really. He never had been. He just cared a lot less about the spotlight than Lance did, always had, preferring to be more....chilled out in his delivery on camera. It had kind of become their dynamic. (Although, truthfully, it wasn't that much of a diversion from their regular interactions.)

But that wouldn't do. Not today, anyway. Keith had to at least  _pretend_ to be excited. They were trying something new on the show today, after all. 

Lance flung an arm out, hooking his wrist around his friend's shoulder, bringing Keith close and pressing their cheeks together. "Pidge, our brilliant tech genius, had an  _amazing_ idea last night for the next show, right Keith?" 

Wriggling out from under Lance's tight grip in a maneuver practiced and executed numerous times throughout the years of their relationship, Keith snorted, but faced the camera with a slightly wider smirk  nonetheless, taking his cue from his best friend easily. "I would say so. Pidge, you mind telling us about it?" 

A cameo from Pidge was something that didn't happen often on the show but that the viewers absolutely loved, and Keith knew it would be the perfect thing to get them in the best mood for a new game. 

Keith definitely wasn't as bubbly as Lance on camera, but he knew how to work the audience well. 

Puffing just a bit with exertion, Pidge lifted the camera from her shoulder, spinning it around so that her face took up the whole of the small screen, smiling impishly. "Yo." Her glasses were slightly askew, and her waves of auburn hair puffy, but the viewers greeted her with veritable enthusiasm. 

_saraleee: PIDGE_

_darksidesonic: hey gurl ;)_

_germanus: PIGEON HI BABY <3<3_

_pidgeismyspiritanimal: shit just got real_

_BTS_Trash: ohhhh shiiiit hi Pidgey!_

_min_yoongi: babygirl is back_

_hi-Japan: you look cute_

_lollipop_kpop: ^ she's always slaying boiiii_

Chuckling at the live chat, Pidge puffed out her cheeks, blowing a strand of hair out of hazel eyes. "So, the three of us were spending the night over here yesterday, and we started to play games. Uno, Never Have I Ever....Truth or Dare....and then I had a thought." She paused, purely for dramatic effect, turning her eyes away from the camera for a second, before continuing. 

"Why not play Truth or Dare with you guys?" 

The live chat went nuts. 

_lalalara: OMG_

_keefkogane: NO WAY REALLY AIDHAIDUSHSA_

_quiznackkk: AAAAAAAAA_

_glittercosmokitty:yay!_

 

The speed of the excited messages sped up to the point where only a few were discernible even to Pidge's trained eye, along with a few emojis. Her grin crawled further across her face, before her eyes tightened briefly in sudden discomfort, and she grunted.

"Now, my arm's getting tired, so we're gonna go back to Keith and Lance. Bye, guys." 

The camera was spun back around to face the two boys, who were now sitting cross-legged on the floor. Lance grinned up at it, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 "Thanks for that, Miss Katie. You're the best!" 

"Don't call me Katie,  _Leandro."_

Lance winced at the use of his actual name, which he actively despised, holding his palms out in front of him in a placating gesture. "Ouch,  _hermana._ Okay, okay. I yield. Keith, back me up, buddy, huh?"

Keith only snorted, reaching up again to push at his bangs, revealing cocked eyebrows for a fraction of a second before his hair fell back over them again. "I think we should just play, before you two kill each other." 

Lance scoffed, placing a hand on his chest and tilting his head back in a manner of such exaggerated anguish it would make Shakespeare himself weep. He had always been good at those kind of theatrics."Well! Color me offended, good sir!"

Dropping his pose soon after, Lance winked at the lens. "Be sure to save my best friend here the gnarliest dares, okay?" Keith responded with a very classy raspberry, before facing the audience once more. 

"Now, obviously, in order for Pidge to play, she can't be holding the camera the whole time. Fortunately, we have a spare camera guy coming up to help."

_gratata: lol wut?_

_chloeeee: oooooh_

_gwi_yomi: The plot THICKENS_

_u_wot_m8: SO MANY QUESTIONS_

 

Kieth waved his hand in the air, summoning the person who'd been waiting patiently for that very same cue, outside the door to the studio, and watched, grinning slightly, as they slipped inside, making their way over to Pidge. 

Lance drummed his heels on the ground as a faux drumroll, giggling. "Could you please give a very warm welcome to......Shiro, ladies and gentlemen!" 

Pidge swung her camera around, allowing the audience to see who would be replacing her. "This lovely hunk of muscle is Takashi Shirogane, otherwise known as Shiro, Lance's legal guardian and Dad to all," she trilled sweetly, earning a few snickers from Lance and Keith. "He volunteered, quite nicely, to take camera duty for me today. Give him a hand, you guys!" 

_chim_chim: whoa_

_whatdoesthefoxsay: daaaamn he's cute_

_suuuure: bow chicka wow wow_

_lalalara: you guys are sooo immature_

_forAsgard: ^exsqueeze me can you see??_

_sonGoku: step on me_

_emily@.@: guys be nice :(_

_sanstheskeleton: \\(0.0)/ wowie_

_gratata: flex_

 

Shiro, chuckling at the viewer's not-at-all disguised interest, reached a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, smoothing down the buzzed hairs at the bottom of his undercut, the puff of white hair at the top falling forward with the movement. He grinned owlishly at the lens, his eyes glittering somewhat mischievously. His frequent time spent around the three friends had not been a good influence.  

"I work out." 

Keith and Lance snorted in perfect crescendo. The speed of the messages sped up a few notches again, and a particularly naughty one made Pidge squeal in mirth. "No, laralee, I think the only thing Shiro will be working out today will be his arm. Holding up this camera. It's not that kind of web show." Giggling, she passed the camera to Shiro, sighing in relief when the weight left her small shoulder, and rolling both of them back to relieve the tension that had stored up there. 

She plopped down next to her two friends, shoving her glasses farther up her nose and facing Shiro with a grin. "So! What's gonna happen is, Shiro is gonna read off the questions as they come in from my laptop, and we're gonna pick the best ones! Shiro, if you could be a dear and read one?" 

"Also, remember, guys," Keith cut in. "Shiro can only read so quickly, so try not to go completely insane, okay?" 

 "So!" Lance exclaimed, with a clap of his hands. "Shiro, if you could....a question, please?" 

Shiro peered forward to look at the laptop, at the questions rolling up the screen. "Any particular person going first?" 

Pidge's slim hand shot into the air, a millisecond before Lance's. She grinned wolfishly at him, wiggling her eyebrows. "Me. Truth, _por favor._ " Lance puffed in mock irritation. "Guys, change of plans," he announced, folding his arms. "We're giving all the worst dares to her instead." Pidge's hazel eyes flashed. "Lance, what  _can't_ I handle?" 

Shiro chuckled. "The viewers seemed to have taken that as a challenge......here's a good one."

_justkeepswimming: Pidge, if you had to pick either Keith or Lance...which one would you date?_

Pidge groaned, letting her head fall back, and sticking her tongue out theatrically. " _Gross. ~~~~_That's just not fair, dude." Being asexual, any talk of romance (or God forbid, sex) was not Pidge's speed. Even less when talking about her friends.

"Ick. Icky. Icky Vicky," Pidge whined, flapping her hands wildly, as if she were staving off evil spirits. Lance snickered. "I guess we found what you can't handle, hm? You know, you can always refuse to answer, and just take a punch to the shoulder, instead," he simpered. Pidge's eyes narrowed in challenge, her head snapping upright like a hunting dog who'd caught a trail, and Keith snorted. 

"Wrong answer, Lance," he teased. Never backing down from a challenge was one thing the best friends all had in common. In fact, a challenge was the reason the two boys had met Pidge in the first place. They had-rather impulsively-signed up for a Mortal Kombat tournament downtown. The prize? $1000. Cash. They'd practiced for months, blown off so much homework, failed so many tests, all for that one moment. They'd struggled a little there, had had a few close scrapes, but preparation had paid off. The last round. Lance could practically taste those Benjamins. 

And then she appeared. 

Their competition. A tiny girl with messy hair and a green plaid shirt stained with coffee. Icy gaze, behind thin frames. Pidge Gunderson, the officials said her name was. When they'd shook hands, Keith later said it had reminded him of shaking hands with the Devil. 

Long story short? They were destroyed. They kept her on the ropes for a minute there, had really thought they had her. They learned later that she'd been toying with them, learning their moves, seeing what they had up their sleeves. And when she tired of this? It was over. She was shoving her glasses up her nose and walking off with a bag full of cash like she did this everyday. 

Lance remembered being shocked, angry, confused, devastated. But mostly? He needed this girl to be his friend. 

Now, this girl squared her shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. It was back in that gaming chair all over again. She steeled herself, looked at him, slowly rose her middle finger, the one with the 'Ace' ring glittering on it, and said one word. 

"Keith." 

The camera shook as Shiro tried desperately to hold in his laughing fit, and Keith quietly wheezed behind leather-clad hands. 

_jiminslips: pwned_

_p!atd: HE WASNT READY_

_crybaby: DAAAAAAMN_

_gnotewarning: rejected_

Lance stuck his tongue out at the small female, having no other kind of rebuttal. "Keith? Gross. I'm offended." 

Pidge grinned, shrugging. "Both of you are gross. He's just....less gross."

"Speaking of gross," Shiro cut in, as Lance opened his mouth to retort, "Lance, it's your turn, and we've got a pretty good dare here. If you want it."

Lance tilted his head up, smugly running a hand through his hair as he looked down upon Pidge through a fan of eyelashes. "Bring it on, Takashi. There is nothing, and I mean  _nothing_ I won't do. Ask Keith. I licked the cafeteria floor once." 

Pidge bent over, pretending to vomit into her lap. Keith wrinkled his nose. "You got a stomach virus from that." 

"But I was twenty bucks richer."

"Five."

"Ugh, you did it for  _five?_ " 

"Shut up, Pidge!"

"Make me, Leandro!"

"Why, you-" 

 

 

 

_ishipit: kiss Keith_


End file.
